Their first time
by EdwardsGirlSarah
Summary: This is my version of their first time which would take place after he returns in New moon.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

As I walked in the room I suddenly got a strong sense that maybe us going away for the weekend was not the best idea at least from his point of view.

We were in a cabin in the woods all by itself that was secluded from any possibility that he would be able to get away from me and this time I would win the fight over his self control.

As that thought crept into my mind I felt a tiny pang of fear in my stomach but it was quickly stifled by the fact that I know that Edward loves me and he would never be able to hurt me.

I decided that if this was going to be my best chance then I would have to give it my best effort and really make sure that he would be unable to resist me.

I headed up stairs and as I got up there I quickly grabbed my bag of toiletries and the bag that Alice had packed for me from Victoria's Secret. I knew that I would never be able to get this stuff on my own since Edward never leaves my side, not even when I sleep.

Which of course is how I prefer it but still it makes it a little hard when trying to plan a surprise, especially one that I had to keep such a secret knowing that he would inevitably stop me in my pursuit to seduce him as quickly as he realized what I had on my mind.

Which is why I was so extremely happy right now that he could not read my thoughts and had no idea of what was going on in my mind, that thought made me blush and a chill shot down my spine and I had to remind myself to calm down.

As I would already be nervous enough without the fuzziness of my head, that inevitably came as he got close to me and I completely lost control of my inhibitions, just as he pulled back and I suddenly got completely frustrated and stopped talking to him at least until I calmed myself down.

Tonight however was going to be a different story, I didn't have that long to get ready, as the only reason that he was not up here right now was that he was on the phone with his "father" Carlisle ensuring that we got to our destination safely.

So I quickly turned the curling iron on and got out the bag of newly bought makeup (thank you Alice) that was going to play a very important role in my scheme of seduction.

I tried not to think too much of what was going to happen as I left everything ready and quickly got into the shower that was phase one of the plan, I remembered how he always said that my scent was stronger to him when I was wet.

I hurriedly took a shower and then jumped out without turning the water off so that I could hide in the room doing my makeup and hair. Edward wouldn't dare come to find me in the shower just another one of his "rules" no compromising positions.

Anyway I quickly ran the blow drier through my hair hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear it from where he was and then hurriedly curled my hair into long ringlets that ran down my back beautifully.

Before carefully following the instructions for what goes on first and how to do it; that Alice had written for me with little illustrations that I have to admit helped a lot _Curse my mother for never teaching me how to put makeup on_.

Anyway I took a quick glance in the mirror and felt completely surprised by the beautiful girl that looked back at me in my reflection; I felt for the first time like this plan was really going to work and I smiled to myself in anticipation of my victory tonight.

I slowly put on the beautiful blue negligee that Alice had picked out careful not to rip it and then I tried to practice some sexy poses in the mirror before finally laughing at myself and heading downstairs.

EPOV

I had been on the phone for a while _where was Bella?_

I was going to use her presence as an excuse and politely excuse myself from the telephone call to attend to her.

So having given up on the idea that she would save me from this miserable conversation in which each family member took turns teasing and wishing me luck on my night.

Damn Alice for having to convey every vision of the future that she got in her head. I was trying to see if I could hear her shower coming to an end but nope there was still the sound of the steady water of the shower I thought that I heard the blow drier.

_Yeah Edward she is blow drying her hair in the shower .I must be off today._

I wanted to go find her and see what she was doing but I suddenly remembered that I had a few things to get ready first. I decided that while I waited that she would like it if I drew a fire in the large fireplace that covered a good portion of the wall in the sitting room.

I politely excused myself from the conversation and went about to get my plans for the evening ready.

I drew a fire I quickly moved anything that she could possibly trip over out of the way and tried to get the room ready for romance.

Tonight I would convince her of the love that she hadn't been entirely sure of since I came back from Italy. It hurt me that she could not immediately believe that I was lying when I said that I didn't love her and everything else was the truth.

I guess that I could see how she could feel that way after all I was gone for eight I was going to try and get her to see exactly how much I love her (within my boundaries) and propose tonight.

So I got the candles out of my bag that Alice had packed and tried to place them strategically around the room in a romantic fashion. I immediately got the cd out of my bag that I had made for this very occasion and slipped it in the stereo system.

I was just lighting the last candle when I caught a glimpse of her coming down the stairs. My jaw dropped and I couldn't remember my own name let alone speak to properly great her.

I was brought back to reality as the match that I had been lighting the candles with burnt down to my fingers and I snapped out of my fantasy.

Realizing that my vision hadn't gone away with my daydream and the most beautiful angel that I had ever seen was walking toward me with the most beautiful and inviting smile on her lips.

She called out my name so seductively it made my dead heart skip a beat. I realized how much I had missed her, it felt like ages since I had last seen her and yet her beauty was as astonishing to me as ever.

As she walked down the last few steps toward me I couldn't help but fall in love all over again however as I was stuck in my daze I realized that she now looked worried and that I hadn't spoken in five minutes.

I quickly tried to pull myself together as I walked over to her and took her hand she blushed slightly at the image of herself that was mirrored I my eyes.

BPOV

I had hoped that I would be able to catch him off guard, still on the phone but as I walked down the stairs I would not be so lucky and I caught his gaze. I was walking down the stairs trying my hardest not to fall as that would completely ruin the romance.

I quickly caught the look of awe and desire in his eyes as I proceeded toward him as the look in his eyes slowly changed from desire to lust, his eyes dilated to be able to fully intake my entire body.

I had my long hair down with ringlets of curls falling down my back while my negligee consisted of little more than lace covering the breast area and then satin down to where it just barely reached the top of my thighs, where a sheer lace gently covered about two inches of my thighs, with beautiful stiletto high heels that laced up my legs with a ribbon that is exactly the same shade of blue.

I blushed as he stared after me and quickly broke his gaze. I tried to stay calm so that he would have no idea as to my agenda for the evening but it looked like this was going to be easier than I thought.

In not even a second he was at my side he took my hand in his, marveling at how beautiful I looked and begging to kiss me but before I could answer he pulled me up in an embrace and kissed my neck.

I thought that I should make this a little harder for him so that I could really get him going and ensure that he was not going to pull back this time. I pulled away and tried to go sit by the fire but before I could reach the fire he gently slid up next to me.

EPOV

She was the most gorgeous creature that I had ever laid eyes on and I immediately felt drawn to her in a way that I have never felt so strongly before.

It rushed past all reason and all self control and quickly into the desire to have all of her right now. I felt awe struck as I waited for the venom to rise in my throat but it never came instead I felt a complete feeling of hunger and sexual desire fall over me and engulf me and I quickly forgot all else.

Nothing else mattered anymore the only thing on my mind was her very being and being able to enjoy her in every way possible. I tried to calm down _Calm Boy Calm _and I slowly walked toward her trying to seem calm and cool.

However the yearning in my body was so strong it looked more like a dash and I quickly seized her enveloping her with my arms I began kissing her neck before moving to her mouth letting my tongue feel and taste every bit of her enticing flavor, she pulled away and tried to walk over to the fire.

I thought that I was going to die from my yearning as I caught her before she reached the fire and I snuggled up next to her I moaned in her ear "you're trying to kill me aren't you"?

she smiled coyly as I grabbed her around the waist I lifted her up to my lips which instantly granted me access and I began kissing her deeply, my hands ran down her back and across the bottom of her lacy negligee and I slowed as I reached her thighs, her oh so tempting hot thighs and letting my human instincts take over.

I grabbed her thighs and pulled her up toward me wrapping her legs around my waist I began kissing her from her neck up to her beautiful pouty lips. As I reached her lips she drew me into her mouth sucking on my tongue and gently massaging it with her own.

I slowly lowered us to the couch allowing her to get a better grip on me, she removed her hands from my hair that she had knotted in her fists and began unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it down my back as she threw it on the floor.

I reached for her face too quickly and tore her strap off of her shoulder, immediately I started to apologize but she wasn't going to let me get away from her and she pulled me in closer kissing me deeper and harder.

I could feel the urgency in her body as I let out a low growl I felt the heat between her legs grow hotter, I tried to draw back but then I felt the human instincts in me pull stronger and before I knew it I was licking her neck and tasting her oh so sweet smelling skin.

I couldn't control myself any longer and I gave in as she unbuttoned my pants and slowly lowered my zipper.

I carried her to the bedroom and pounced on her at the same time being careful that I didn't hurt her. She didn't even notice for she was already busy struggling to get my pants undone and pull my pants and boxers down.

I grew impatient and tugged at them ripping them off with ease as if they were made of tissue and not khaki. I turned and I gave her a smirk. She looked relieved and excited all at the same time.

There was no pause or hesitation from either of us. We did not seem to slow down at all as I grabbed at her legs trying to pull her closer. Her negligee was not as strong as I thought and the bottom ripped creating a slit up her leg till I had a clear view of her skimpy panties.

That was the last straw I slowly rolled pulling her on top of me as I began to pull her panties slowly down her thighs. I looked at her to make sure that this was ok and the longing in her eyes for me to keep going was just what I needed.

I pulled her close as I tried to get them off without ripping them but in the position that we were in that was obviously not going to happen. oh well I will buy her some new ones when we get back, as I started to get excited at the idea of picking out panties for her that she would wear for me (probably only once thanks to my obvious impatience with them, I would get to pick them out and then take them off).

Anyway as I pondered this she leaned into me and I started to feel the heat so close that I couldn't control myself anymore I pulled her up and laid her on her back as I slowly entered her. She pulled herself closer by grabbing at my biceps that where carefully holding my weight away from her.

I flexed my muscles and pushed myself further in and I heard her let out a moan. It sounded a little painful I stopped thinking I had hurt her "_oh my god what did I do"_ I caught her chin with my finger and brought her head up to mine as she whispered "well so much for waiting " I couldn't help myself as I laughed lightly and she dug her hips into me and moaned for me to continue.

I gladly obliged and the more I thrusted into her the louder she got I growled so loud it startled her a little, but the fear quickly turned into excitement as she realized that I had lost all restraint.

I was suddenly glad that we were not at home in one of our bedrooms I could just imagine the commotion as everyone ran into the room to see if I was killing her.

I smiled at the thought and she smiled smugly back pulling me into her again as she grabbed a fist full of my hair and grinded back and forth moaning my name the whole time.

I wanted to pull away and look at her beautiful face to memorize the moment but she wouldn't let me go, probably thinking that I was going to stop, as if that was possible now.

I gently pulled away just enough to say "Bella my Love, you need to breathe." She pulled back and took a loud gasp as the air filled her lungs I laughed at the thought of her trying to keep me there as if I was at all under my own control tonight instinctively I began kissing down her throat.

She pushed me down on my back and climbed on top of me straddling me she let out a loud moan at the same time that I did as she lowered herself down. "Oh my God" we moaned together and then she smiled, obviously appreciating my pleasure at what she was doing.

She continued to grind back and forth, up and down I was moaning in pleasure I reached up to grab her breast as gently as I could, she moaned in delight urging me to do more.

I slowly lifted myself up to a sitting position holding her as close as possible and then I suddenly felt very eager to see her whole glorious body at once and so I reached out and tore the rest of the way up till at last it was in a small pile on the floor.

I leaned in licking her beautiful breast and taking her nipple in my mouth she arched her back and I could suddenly take more of her soft and delicious breast into my mouth she tasted amazing and as I licked and sucked my way all over both of her breasts, I found myself wanting to bite but not in the way that my inhuman urges told me to.

I felt my human urges take over so I carefully nibbled at the tip of her nipple and she exploded into an orgasm coming all over me I could feel her wet and sticky juices all over my lap. My mouth watered and I made a mental note to try that later as I wanted to taste it but I didn't want to break my focus after all I told myself _we have all night_.

Suddenly I felt her rock deeper and deeper I grabbed a fistful of her hair and she arched her back again as I felt myself coming to the brink of ecstasy, I pulled her hair and she moaned even louder than before as I felt a very strong release; she kissed me very intensely as I began to pulsate inside of her.

Eventually her heart rate began to normalize, I slowly rolled over so that she was now laying next to me with her face on my chest and then we laid out on the bed utterly exhausted.

She snuggled into my arms and I kissed her unable to comprehend what had just happened and then she looked into my eyes and I realized that the love that we had before was nothing compared to how much I loved her now.

and that I could never be away from her again not even for a second, right then and there I decided it was the time.

We got dresses to sit by the fire and I got down on one knee I pulled the ring box out of my pocket opened it and asked her "Bella my Love would you marry me"? She excitedly screamed "yes of course Edward, my love, forever "I slid the ring onto her finger and then raised it up to my lips to kiss it.

The thought that she would be mine forever sent passion through my veins and I was indescribably happy, she was going to be mine and only mine forever. She immediately jumped up to call Alice and I pulled her back into my arms not able to let her go, and told her tomorrow Love, tonight we have much more to explore.

BPOV

He wrapped me in his arms and with a whisper of a moan he groaned "You're trying to kill me aren't you"? I smiled back trying to look sexy but not sure if I was doing it right.

It must have worked because a second later he lifted me up to meet his lips, kissing gently at first but then his kiss grew stronger and more intense as he began kissing my neck "Edward" I moaned "you're driving me crazy".

As he grew more and more excited by the longing in my tone he let his hands trace down my arms and across my waist before finally reaching my thighs that burned at his touch _would he notice?_

I suddenly felt a hint of nervousness as his hands grabbed a hold of my thighs and gently lifted me up I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as we continued to the point of no return _I hope._

He lay back onto the couch and I unraveled my fingers from the tight grasp that I had on his hair as I began to unbutton his shirt. To my delight he didn't try to pull away instead he kissed me harder and deeper like he was really trying to taste me with his tongue.

It felt incredible, I kept going pulling his shirt down and off his shoulders throwing it to the floor before going for his pants as I did this he reached for my face and accidentally broke the strap on my negligee.

Oh well I didn't care as long as it served its purpose. I knew that he would be apologetic and as I saw him pull away to apologize, I stopped him kissing him urgently I was not going to give him an excuse to calm down.

I quickly realized that this was not the case as he let out a low growl that excited me more than I realized. As I felt the heat between my legs get hotter I blushed knowing that as close as he was he would be able to feel this too.

I felt like he was going to pull away for a second and my heart began to plunge into my stomach but just as I was about to lose all hope I could feel him begin to have the opposite reaction as he grew more excited and pulled me closer licking my neck.

I took the opportunity to unbutton his pants and lower his zipper he quickly got up and we relocated to the bedroom. As soon as we were in there he pounced on me and I quickly felt my heart racing with desire at last I was going to be one with Edward.

He paused to make sure that I was alright but faster than he noticed I had already gotten his pants and boxers off pulling at them with the slightest of ease they ripped at his touch and he threw them to the ground and then he smirked at me causing me to lose my breathe.

I leaned back and gasped at the sight of Edward naked I had never seen anything so beautiful quickly I regained my focus as he began pulling me closer to him. His grasp was not as gentle and he tore my negligee causing a slit right up my leg showing just the slightest glimpse of my panties that was the last glimpse.

I saw of restraint in the next second he was rolling over pulling me on top of him as he pulled my panties down _oh just rip them off already_ I thought as I was growing increasingly excited with every second that passed he looked puzzled for a second before he tugged at the sides.

They easily ripped and he threw them to the floor before oh _yeah_ he continued the smile never leaving his lips growing anxious I leaned into him yearning to feel him inside of me at that moment he lifted me up turning and laying me on my back and at last he entered me.

I grabbed a hold of his biceps that were holding himself up in front of me he flexed his muscles and entered me even deeper than before I whimpered as I felt a twinge of pain as my innocence fell away.

He was all of the sudden tense and I could see the worried look on his face as if he had hurt me immediately he lifted my chin up with his finger to meet his gaze and trying to reassure him I looked into his eyes and whispered "well so much for waiting" he laughed lightly. Then I thrust my hips into him urging him to continue he complied and began thrusting himself in and out harder more eagerly this time.

I couldn't control my voice as I moaned louder and louder he growled uncontrollably in response, louder than I expected and it startled me for a second before that feeling was replaced with excitement he wanted me, was what his growl said to me and that heightened my desire .

Good thing we were out here all by ourselves I shudder to think what Charlie would do, he would probably run in with his gun ready and ruin everything. I caught a smile on his lips as I wondered what he could possibly be thinking about. I instinctively pulled him closer entangling my hands in his hair and began to rock back and forth the pleasure increasing with every movement I moaned his name uncontrollably as I grinded my hips into him.

Then I felt him pull away "oh no! He was not going to stop now, there was no way. I pulled him closer with all of my strength and kissed him as hard as I could he managed to pull back slightly and whispered "Bella, My love you need to breathe".

_Oh right_ as I finally pulled back to get a breathe of air I was still worried that he might stop this at any moment but then he began kissing me intensely down my throat as the excitement grew in my stomach.

I pushed him onto his back with ease and climbed on top of him to straddle him and as I lowered myself down onto him we both let out a loud moan of ecstasy before gasping and moaning together "Oh my god" came out of both of our mouths I smiled.

I realized that he was in just as much pleasure as I was instinctively I began to grind back and forth he moaned in ecstasy as he reached up to fondle my breast lightly I urged him to do more as he slid up into a sitting position.

And with a flip of a finger he tore my negligee up the front and off me onto the floor before I had time to relax he leaned closer taking my nipple into his mouth and causing me immense amounts of pleasure he looked as though he couldn't quite reach me, so I arched my back causing him to gain even more access to my breast.

That he so evidently longed for he immediately took more of it into his mouth before he began licking and sucking all over both of my breasts I saw him pause as he got an idea and instinctively nibbled at the tip of my nipple sending me into an uncontrollable orgasm I practically screamed his name as I began to come my juices flowing all over him covering him and me.

As the feeling grew I instinctively rocked harder and harder into him he grabbed a fistful of my hair which excited me to no end and as I arched my back again as he and I both began to writhe in ecstasy.

He pulled at my hair making the sensation that much stronger I moaned even louder than before as an even stronger feeling approached and built inside of me finally escaping at the same time.

I began to feel him pulsate within me I kissed him as strongly as I could still feeling him pulsating before he finally released it all.

I eventually began to feel my heart slow into its regular pattern he rolled me onto my side as I laid on his chest.

I collapsed on to the bed for a minute before leaning up to snuggle him he pulled me even closer and kissed me. I was in heaven I stared into his topaz eyes as he calmed down and smiled amazed at the feelings that were all of the sudden stronger than they had been before I sighed contently I had everything I always wanted which was all of Edward.

He slowly got up and pulled on his pants and a new shirt as I struggled to find something he handed me a shirt of his I quickly buttoned it and followed him into the sitting room to sit next to the fire.

After I sat down I saw him lower onto one knee and I couldn't breathe as he looked at me lovingly, his mouth opened and he pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it he said "Bella, my Love will you marry me"?

Unable to control my excitement and my yearning to be with him forever I answered him "of course Edward, My love forever" he slid the beautiful emerald cut diamond onto my finger and then kissed it. Without thinking I jumped up to call Alice and he quickly grabbed a hold of me before saying "tomorrow Love, tonight we have much more to explore". And I smiled looking down at my ring, at the thought of forever.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

After being inside of her I simply could not hold her tight enough my heart soared as I caught her looking down at the ring, the ring that would forever be a symbol of our love and of our undying commitment to each other it warmed my heart and I began to look at her differently she was not just my girlfriend now she was my fiancé and soon she would be my wife. My Love fell asleep exhausted no doubt and I carried her to the bed. I laid next to her taking in her scent which no longer made my mouth water with venom but made me yearn for her in a completely new way. She was dreaming and I could tell it was about me as she moaned my name over and over. She said "I love you Edward" and I smiled I would never be able to hear that enough if I lived for eternity. She only slept a few hours though before she awoke with a passion in her eyes that was still mirrored in mine I bent over her kissing her lightly before I realized what she must have been dreaming about and a smile crept over my face as I unbuttoned the front of my shirt that she wore and looked incredibly amazing in. I could see the delight in her face as she pulled me closer looking into my eyes again with the same longing that I felt, I wanted to try something so I kissed her a little bit longer before lowering my head down I kissed my way down licking and tasting her until I again felt the warmth between her legs and I paused and at the point I spread her legs open not completely sure of what I was doing but I felt my face pulled between her legs and as I drew in close my breathing grew deeper and as I touched her with her lips I could feel her legs began to shake and then she tightened her legs around my head as if urging me not to stop I felt satisfaction knowing that I was enticing her senses and as my tongue came out of my mouth I licked the tip of her pussy but as I looked at her she encouragingly moaned for me to keep going. letting my instincts take over as her delicious scent welcomed me in I stopped for a moment as I yearned to taste the juice running down her legs tasting her deliciousness I wanted her so badly I explored the use of my tongue as I tried to find the motion that would entice her and then she moaned "My God Edward" as I continued to taste and enjoy her very intoxicating scent I was completely aroused, And as I slowly stuck my tongue back in her pussy I searched with my tongue I started to thrust my tongue pushing her tender juiciness around in my mouth as I massaged her with my tongue I could feel the heat rising exciting her as much as it excited me I found her clit inside licking it made her squirm more than anywhere else and I licked and sucked her I was so eager that part of my animalistic nature escaped my lips and I let out a low growl that traveled through my tongue the vibration sending her into an orgasm I felt a strong sensation coming down from her body and flowing onto my tongue " Oh my god It was delicious I continued to lick it and suck it off of her as I drank it all in she moaned as loud as she had before and writhed in ecstasy she finally stopped quivering and a feeling of satisfaction covered me I looked up into her eyes as she pulled me in with her stare and then soundlessly begged for me to make love to her. She was undoing my pants with ease now and I quickly pulled them off I couldn't wait. I once again slid inside her easily this time I thought that it would be easier to control my desire but I only found my desire to be stronger as I gave in and she drew me in further this time I still couldn't control my moans but as I listened I realized that I wasn't the only one she moaned and begged this time for what she knew she wanted and I gave into every desire that was asked of me with every touch I could feel her tremble with excitement and it only fueled my passion more I could feel the growl grow again in my chest. I wanted to give her the same feeling that she was giving me but I had no way of knowing if that was possible. So I did what her body told me to and I licked and sucked every inch of her skin tasting her and hearing her moaning my name was incredible I never wanted this night to end. I finally slid inside her again and I thrust into her this time from behind I felt the walls holding me in getting tighter as she got more and more aroused and as I pushed back trying to again regain my position that I had before, forcing at her tightness she gasped and then moaned even louder, I knew I must be doing something right as I continued I reached around and grabbed her breasts as I kissed her neck I moaned "my Bella you are so beautiful". I couldn't hear her anymore and as I looked over I saw her biting her lip I was very upset but I tried to stay calm I said "Bella my love please don't. I can't possibly know what you are thinking you have to let me hear you; you can't possibly know what that does to me". She stopped biting her lip and I could hear her again. Her every moan satisfied me in a way that I never knew existed before tonight and as I started to once again come to my climax she screamed my name and held on to me as I release into her. I would never get tired of this or get my fill and I could tell that she felt the same way. "I love you Edward" crossed her lips and I looked into her eyes and said more than anything in this world.

BPOV

In Edwards arms it was so easy to relax I felt so safe as I drifted off to sleep not wanting to but knowing that my body needed rest I closed my eyes and I saw Edward and the scene of what just happened played over in my mind. It was amazingly clear I could feel every pleasure and every touch as he caressed my body and traced my lips with his tongue it felt so real I cried out "Edward I love you" and he continued to make love to me as I moaned and rubbed my finger tips across his skin. But suddenly I was awoken by my need my yearning to have him again I expected to have to go search for him but he was still lying there holding me staring at me with the same desire as before I leaned in and he kissed me eagerly wanting the same thing that I had wanted. The thought occurred to me and I said "Edward was I talking in my sleep again"? He chuckled and I could feel my face turn red he slowly lifted his hand to my face and stroked my cheek trying to alleviate some of the embarrassment that echoed off of me and he stared into my eyes and said "Bella love if I could dream at all it would be about you and I am not ashamed of that". I smiled as what he said sunk in and slowly I could feel my face turned back into my usual shade of peach. However he said you did give me some ideas he smiled my favorite crooked smile and my heart melted "what was that?" I want to try something. I got incredibly excited at the thought as I kissed him he slowly began to unbutton my blouse we kissed very passionately and then he started to kiss down my neck and he kept going licking and sucking leaving small hickies all over my body I moaned at the pleasure of it all. And then I realized what he was going to do and I suddenly felt very excited I was suddenly aware of exactly how vivid my dream was as I felt the warmth and wetness between my legs as he got there he paused and looked at me I gave him a reassuring moan and he gladly continued the feeling of his tongue inside of me was like nothing that I ever experienced before I groaned "My God Edward" he was as awesomely good at this as he was at everything else. I moaned in pleasure as I enjoyed the feeling of his tongue all over me I couldn't understand how he can always know exactly where and how to touch me it was as if my body was made for him and his body was made for me with exact precision as If he was reading my mind knowing exactly what I wanted he went exactly for my g spot a place that I had only read about in books and seen on TV. I have no idea what other people are always complaining about it is as if he has a manual on me. Quickly I started to feel another orgasm coming on and I moaned as loud as before as my body shook with the thrill of my pleasure. I could feel him continue to lick as he drank in every ounce of the liquid that immersed from my body. I saw a smile flash across his face as satisfaction that yes he was good at pleasuring me crossed his face I looked up at him as I said "you really have no idea how good you are do you"? I looked into his eyes drawing him in to my grasp he came up to me in the moment he leaned in and kissed me ever so seductively and I started to undue his pants as I silently pleaded for him to make love to me I didn't even have to ask he was pulling his pants off as I had undone them and he entered me from behind I felt only pleasure now feeling complete and utter ecstasy as I felt him thrusting back and forth was I the only one moaning uncontrollably here but as I tried to stifle my noise I could hear him just as loud as I was and I smiled realizing that I was biting my lip he said "Bella my love please don't. I can't possibly know what you are thinking you have to let me here you, you can't possibly know what that does to me" I stopped biting my lip letting the emotions take me over as he continued to make love to me I felt the amazing more familiar sensation and I screamed out his name again and as I held onto him he released into me. I have never felt more content or complete than right now as I gazed into his eyes. "I love you Edward". He whispered back more than anything in this world.


End file.
